ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Morningstar
Michael Morningstar, also known as Darkstar, is a former Plumbers' Kid, and has often had encounters with Ben and his team that involve him absorbing energy in some way. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse look, but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien helmet. Beneath his helmet, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien head and facial features, but a strand of hair hangs over his right eye. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, his suit and mask have their Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Under his helmet, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with more patches of hair and wrinkles. The circles around his eyes are not as prominent. When he has full energy, he has a different hairstyle and darker blue eyes. Ben 10: Alien Force He appeared in the episode ''All That Glitters and since became one of the most notable regular villains in the series. He has the ability to drain life force from living beings, he gained a grudge against Ben and his team after they accidentally caused him to turn into an awful zombie-like being who has to wear a helmet to hide his face. His plans usually involve gaining back his original face and feeding himself, though he seems to still be interested in feeding from Gwen's vast stores of Anodite energy. Michael is initially depicted as a well-mannered individual whom appears eager to help Ben and company. He comes from a rich family as he states that his family has multiple mansions. How his family acquired such wealth isn't explained but it is known his is the only family which has such wealth, which are armed with a menagerie of Plumber technology. The technology in question is monitoring equipment that up links to a variety of networks which funnels information to him. Part of the monitoring equipment features a communication network between the Plumber badges and presumably the homing signal mechanism that's built into each device. Darkstar as he absorbed Gwen's powers As they travel with him he shows a very uncaring attitude to others around him. This is evident by his slamming of the door in Kevin's face as well as his remarks to Gwen while they are alone. While Ben and Gwen quickly trusted him, Kevin knew since the beginning about Morningstar's true motivation (partially because of his jealousy, as Michael and Gwen tended to flirt with each other). After a fight with zombified schoolgirls from unknown origin, Kevin guessed that Michael was the one responsible for these zombifications. His guess later proved to be right when Morningstar drained Gwen's energy, becoming nearly unstoppable and easily defeating both Ben and Kevin. However, Gwen proved to have enough will to resist his control, and drained her energy back from him, as well as part of his own, leaving him weakened. His other zombie victims then turned against him, and took back what remained of his energy, leaving him almost desiccated and powerless. He later reappears as Darkstar in Darkstar Rising, his powers having gradually returned much stronger and more powerful than before. In order to get revenge, he tries to get Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrested by Magister Prior Gilhil for impersonating Plumbers and by making a deal with a Highbreed Lord he defeated. When the Highbreed did his part of the deal, Darkstar tried to absorb Ben, Gwen, Kevin, the Highbreed and Gilhil's life force energy but he was unable to absorb Gwen's because she escaped. He later captured Ben, Kevin, the Highbreed, and Gilhil and was about to absorb'' all'' of their life force energy when Gwen came in with the DNAliens in which he was unable to absorb all of them because of fatigue. He was defeated by Ben using a c ombination of his aliens. Afterwords, he was arrested by Magister Gilhil and thrown in the Null Void. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He almost never takes his mask off. He appears in F.A.I.L., where he joins a new team of supervillains. Ben 10: The Omniwars He has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but wears black jeans and silver boots. The Show of Rath and Fasttrack He appears in season 2 of the show and appears to be a janitor at the complex apartment area Rath and Fasttrack live at. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *A Enemy of My Friend 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ''' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 1 *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Bait (first reappearance) *Prom Not To Be *Doom Date *Behind the Mask *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: The Omniwars *Turn Off the Dark (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Galactic Battle Darkstar originally went by his name Michael Morningstar, as a member of the Plumbers. However, he was a spy, serving Palpatine and giving intel to the Separatists. He is later found out and mutated into his Darkstar form. He is later killed in a battle with Ultimate John and Ultimate Kevin. He is revived by Phantom, and joins the New Chess Pieces. Appearances *General Gwen *Confusion *Escort *Reunion (John Smith 10) *Traitor *Framed (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) *Rebellion *Girl Power *On the Run (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 *The Ultimate Battle Part 2 (death) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (alternate dimension) (cameo) Phantom Watch *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle *Before the Raid *Darkness and Power *When Heroes Collide Part 1 *When Heroes Collide Part 2 John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Michael becomes the new president of Shinra, with his goal to find the Promised Land. Appearances *Change In Command *Junon *Ghost of the Past *Rocket Town *Weapon *Escape From Junon *The Huge Materia (voice only) *Sister Ray (death) UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe IN UPOTU Darkstar's Identity is Daniel. --> He's a spy and an ally to Vilgax and all his friends. he will do anything to safe him self. Appearances *Aggregor's Attack PT 2 Ben 10: A New Series HE looks like he does in OV. HE is now a servant of the shadow. Appearances *A New Adventure (BTANS) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Male Villains Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ken 10: Alien Revolution Category:John Smith 10 Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo